The Easter Bunny
by tydavislover
Summary: Pure Easter Fluff... This is my first attempt at a Rookie Blue story. Hope you enjoy!


**OK. This is my first attempt at this and it's pure fluff! Hope you enjoy it. The idea just popped into my head after this past holiday weekend. :)**

**The Easter Bunny**

"But I don't want to see him," five year old Hannah Mae Swarek cried tugging on her mom's shirt as she waited in line with Andy, Traci, and the other kids. Andy smiled and knelt down to her brown curly haired daughter.

"I know, baby. You don't have to sit on his lap. We'll just get a quick picture, so we can show daddy and then we can leave I promise," Andy told her daughter as she bounced two month old, Kinleigh Grace. Traci smiled and nodded.

"It'll be ok, Han. Leo can go up with you," Traci told her Goddaughter as Leo wrapped his arm around the young girl. He was very protective of her, like a little sister almost. Andy smiled.

"He's scary," Hannah stated biting on her bottom lip. A nervous habit she'd inheritied from her mother.

"I have to agree," a voice said from behind them. Andy turned and Hannah's eye lit up.

"Daddy!" she cried running into Sam's arms. Sam smiled and scooped up his eldest.

"What are you guys doing here?" Traci asked looking at Steve. He smiled and shrugged.

"We were a little slow at work and knew you were here. I think Sammy wanted to just see the Easter Bunny," Steve teased as he took two year old Liam out of his wife arms. They were at the local mall waiting in line to see the Easter Bunny; Easter was two days away and Andy had come up with the idea to take the kids on Traci's day off.

"Daddy, he's scary," Hannah said holding on to her daddy tightly.

"But baby he's nice. He's going to bring you an Easter basket and hide eggs. I think he's even going to bring Boo a basket," Sam said glancing at his wife. Andy rolled her eyes. She loved Christmas and Easter. She loved watching the excitement in Hannah when she would wake up and go looking for the presents from the magical beings.

"Ok. Boo has been a good boy, just like Hannah, so I'm sure he'll get a little something too," Andy said with a look. Sam smiled and leaned in to kiss his wife's lips.

"Ok. We're next guys," Traci announced they watched a little boy walked up to the Easter Bunny.

"I don't want to," Hannah stated seriously shaking her head.

"It'll be ok, sweetie. I promise. Mommy will go with you. Kinleigh is going to sit with him and so will Liam and Leo," Andy tried to persuade.

"I wouldn't count on Liam," Steve chuckled seeing how his son was eyeing the bunny. Hannah shook her head and clung to her father. Sam chuckled and kissed his daughter's head.

"Daddy will go too," Sam told her. Hannah pulled back excitedly.

"Really?" Hannah asked looking at her daddy. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, we'll all go," he said looking back at Andy, who smiled and nodded at him.

"If he's mean, you shoot him?" Hannah asked seriously. Andy's eyes widened and Sam let out a chuckle. Maybe he should have left his weapon in the car. Steve laughed loudly and Traci smacked him.

"No, baby, daddy is not going to shoot him. He's nice, I promise," Andy said touching Hannah's back.

"K," Hannah said nervously as it became their turn. Hannah's grip tightened on Sam if at all possible and he chuckled and rubbed her back.

"Daddy's got you," Sam said gently as they walked towards the bunny.

"See Han, he's nice," Andy said as she set Kinleigh in the bunny's arms. Kinleigh was sleeping, so she could've cared less at who was holding her.

"He's not mean?" Hannah asked.

"No, he's nice. Kinleigh's still sleeping," Sam told her gently standing

a few feet away.

"I want to, if Mommy and Daddy sit first," Hannah stated looking between Sam and Andy. Andy nodded immediately and she sat on the Easter Bunny's other knee, while Kinleigh slept against his other one. Hannah smiled and then looked at her dad.

"Hannah, your dad is too big to sit on the poor bunny's lap," Sam told her shaking his head. There was no way he was sitting on some poor guy that got roped into dressing like the Easter Bunny.

"Sam," Andy began. Sam gave his wife a stern look, but how could he

say no to those Bambi brown eyes. He groaned and set Hannah on the ground next to Andy.

"I'm really sorry about this," Sam muttered to the bunny as he squatted over the bunny's knee. Steve and Traci laughed from their spot in line and Andy giggled with Hannah. Steve snapped a picture with his phone and Sam shot him a look.

"How about a family picture?" the photographer asked. Andy nodded

and Hannah looked at her mom.

"Can you hold me, Mommy?" Hannah asked . Andy smiled and picked her daughter up.

"Of course, Lovebug," she grinned as Kinleigh began to stir. Andy took a seat on the bench next to the Easter Bunny. Sam took Kinleigh in his arms and squatted next to them. It was a cute family picture and Hannah would probably treasure it forever.

"Ok. I talk to hims now," Hannah stated seriously. Andy chuckled and nodded. She set her daughter on the bench next to the bunny and she and Sam walked away.

"That bunny is creepy," Sam said looking at his wife. Andy laughed and shook her head.

"You are horrible, but thank you for coming and for sitting on the bunny," Andy said touching his elbow. She leaning over Kinleigh and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Anything for my girls," Sam winked.

"I got a few pictures, Swarek. The guys are going to love these," Steve teased holding up his phone.

"Steve will you sit with him like Uncle Sam did?" Leo asked innocently looking up at his stepdad. Steve's smile fell and his solemly nodded at his son.

"Sure, buddy," he agreed. Sam, Andy and Traci laughed.

"Ok, Hannah, let's let Liam and Leo go," Andy called to her daughter. Hannah was now talking the bunny's ears off. He just kept nodding at anything the little girl asked or told him. Sam chuckled.

"Allergic to silence just like her mom," Sam teased. Andy rolled her eyes.

"Hannah Swarek, let's go!" Andy called again, trying to get her daughter's attention. Hannah just kept talking to the bunny.

"Hannah," Sam called. Hannah turned and smiled at her dad. She gave the bunny a hug and hurried back to her parents. Andy shook her head and looked at Sam, who laughed. Leo, Liam and Steve walked up for their turn while the Swarek family watched on and Traci snapped pictures.

"Let's look at our picture," Andy said excitedly as she walked over to look at the picture they had just taken. Hannah squealed in delight and Sam sighed. Sam Swarek and the Easter Bunny in the same picture, who would've ever thought?

"You are going to buy it, aren't you?" Sam asked knowingly. Andy smiled at him and nodded. He was already pulling out his wallet and handing the cashier his credit card.

"How many copies?" the cashier asked with a smile.

"I want one in my room," Hannah announced, excitedly. Andy smiled and nodded.

"How about one 8x10, and three 5x7's," Andy ordered. Sam shot her a confused look as Kinleigh squirmed in his arms and began crying. He put her up on his shoulder and patted her back gently.

"One for our frame, Hannah's room, my dad and Sarah," Andy explained. Sam nodded and the cashier began printing off the pictures.

"Is she hungry?" Sam wondered kissing Kinleigh's furry head of brown hair. Andy looked at her watch and nodded.

"Probably it's been three hours. I'll feed her once we get settled in the restaurant," Andy said motioning to the mexican restaurant in the mall. Sam nodded.

"Like nurse her or a bottle? I can feed her the bottle," Sam said trying to help out. He knew they were still trying to get into the groove of having two kids instead of just Hannah.

"Bottle. If you want to that would be great," Andy smiled as she took the pictures from the cashier and Hannah started looking at them and giggling.

"Do you guys want join us for lunch?" Andy wondered looking at her husband as he dug out a bottle from Kinleigh's diaper bag in the stroller. He looked at Steve, who was standing next to Traci watching the boys talk to the Easter Bunny.

"I don't think we have anything else going on," Steve chuckled looking back at his partner for the day. Sam nodded in agreement.

"And Mexican sounds amazing," Steve admitted. Traci smiled.

"You would eat Mexican food 24/7 if you could, babe," Traci chuckled. Steve smiled and nodded.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Hannah whined looking at Sam as he fed Kinleigh her bottle. Andy nodded.

"I know, baby. We are just waiting for Aunt Traci to get her pictures of the boys and then we'll go eat. Do you want Daddy and Uncle Steve to eat with us?" Andy wondered with a smile. Hannah nodded.

"They not working?" Hannah asked, curiously.

"They are, but they are just taking a break," Traci answered for her husband and Sam.

"Bad guys don't take breaks," Hannah said looking at her father. Sam sighed and looked at his wife.

"Well, baby, there are other coppers that get bad guys, too, while your daddy takes a break," Andy smiled.

"Like Uncle Ollie and Dov?" Hannah asked excitedly.

"Exactly," Sam nodded as Liam and Leo walked over to them hand in hand.

"We don't need to buy the pictures. I took some with my phone," Traci said looking at Steve, who nodded in agreement.

"What? They are keepsakes! Come on, Trac," Andy chuckled as she grabbed Hannah's hand and pushed the stroller with the other. Traci gave her friend a look.

"Yeah, those keepsakes add up over the years, and my phone takes just as good pictures," Traci argued.

"Yeah, that's what we're doing next year, sweetheart. That was ridiculous pricing," Sam agreed as they walked towards the restaurant. Andy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, guys. I never got pictures like this and I will do them for every holiday for Hannah and Kinleigh and any other kids we might have," Andy said with a grin. Sam chuckled.

"I thought we agreed Kinleigh was it?" he said with raised eyebrows. Andy shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I think you are a little outnumbered. We should try for a boy," Andy said seriously. Sam chuckled and kissed her temple.

"Whatever, you want, McNally," he sighed, knowing that he would be happy if they ended up having ten girls. Andy grinned at him.

"Can we eat now?" Hannah asked pulling on Andy's arm.

"Of course, babe. We just have to wait for a table," Andy said bending down to pick up her daughter.

"I'm glad we ended up coming. We're getting a way better lunch than what we were planning," Steve said looking at Sam, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh shut up. You know you just wanted to see the Easter Bunny," Andy teased as their waitress walked up to seat them.

**The End.**

Hope you all enjoyed this little fluff Easter story! Thank you!


End file.
